The present invention is directed to an articulated frame work vehicle wherein the steering articulation is used to pivot a work implement relative to one frame segment that is mounted on the other frame segment.
Work vehicles for performing a work operation can be generally divided into rigid frame work vehicles and articulated frame work vehicles. Rigid frame work vehicles typically have a steerable axle that pivots in relation to the vehicle frame to steer the vehicle. Tracked vehicles are typically rigid frame work vehicles that are steered by driving the tracks at different speeds. Articulated frame work vehicles typically include two frame segments that are pivotally coupled to one another about a vertical pivot. Each frame segment is provided with ground engaging wheels and/or tracks for supporting the respective frame segment.
A backhoe loader is a work vehicle having a loader mounted to the front of the vehicle and a backhoe mounted to the rear of the vehicle. The loader comprises two loader arms that are pivotally coupled to the vehicle and a loader bucket that is pivotally coupled to the loader arms. The backhoe comprises a swing frame that is pivotally mounted to the vehicle, a boom that is pivotally mounted to the swing frame, a dipperstick that is pivotally coupled to the boom, and a bucket that is mounted to a tool coupler on the dipperstick. Stabilizer arms extend from the frame of the vehicle to stabilize the frame of the vehicle during a backhoe operation. Backhoe loaders can be rigid frame or articulated machines.
A work vehicle for performing a work operation comprises an articulated frame having a first frame segment and a second frame segment that are pivotally coupled to one another by a vertical pivot. An actuator is coupled to the frame segments for articulating the segments relative to one another to steer the vehicle. Each frame segment is provided with ground engaging wheels which support the respective frame segment. A work implement in the form of a backhoe is mounted to the second frame segment. A second work implement in the form of a loader may be mounted to the first frame segment. A stabilizer comprising two stabilizer arms is mounted to the first frame segment. The stabilizer arms have a work position and a transport position. In its work position the stabilizer arms are lowered and the ground engaging wheels of the second frame segment are lifted off the ground. The actuator for steering the vehicle can then be used to pivot the backhoe about a vertical axis defined by the vertical pivot. In the transport position the stabilizer arms are lifted out of the way. The ground engaging wheels of the second frame segment are smaller than the ground engaging wheels of the first frame segment.